User talk:QueenAnnesRevenge
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Uncle page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Hello, you work in the German wiki. You could translate this? Thank you very much (I do or not, I remain grateful)--Chiquito 01:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blog Wow. Thank you. I have hundreds of images on the PC that I take up much space and eliminate them before, I'd like to share with wikis on RDR. Gracias.--Chiquito 11:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Images http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Chiquito_de_la_calza what luck, it shares the database with the English wiki--Chiquito 14:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Yes, you can delete insults or blatant vandalism from your talk page per the Discussion policy. Are you referring to the comment above by XSIL3NT BULL3ETx? I saw that, but since you had already responded to the user I wasn't sure if you saw it as an insult or just joking around. Also, I wanted to say you've been doing a great job helping out here and it's appreciated. Since you have more than 50 main space edits now, you can participate in the featured article process. Check out the policy page for an overview of the process and links to the nomination/voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 15:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Traslate Hello reina. You mind translating the blog?--Chiquito 07:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) thx Queen ;)--Chiquito 15:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background Stories Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I have left the user a message and let's hope we don't have him/her doing it again. Cheers! - JackFrost23 18:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) GTA Article Heey, Thanks for catching that GTA article, just wanted to mention that when you either add the Delete and Speedydelete templates, the article is automatically added to Category:Candidates for deletion or Category:Candidates for speedy deletion depending on which template you use. So next time you only have to add the template, instead of adding the category. Seeya around, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 23:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Ahh alright, thank you :) Some of the stuff here still confuses me, but I will remember that for the next time. Thanks! QueenAnnesRevenge 23:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Jonah is of the law: why did you erase this category? (law enforcement). if it is not of the law of that time you might erase the category to Eli also , sorry my bad english